edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed
Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed '''is a fanfic series that is written by BulkPrime, it tells the stories of the Eds discovering their past lives that they were (litterally) Angels of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick tribes. and becoming the Gosei-Eds!. another title for this series is Power-Eds: Miracle Force''' Plot The Eds were living normally until a new student named Danny came, one day, they were transported to a secret chamber during an earthquake, there they met Hyper Datas, Danny and an interdimentional being called Master Head, they were told that in their past lives they were Angels of the legendary Skick(Ed), Landick(Eddy) and Seaick(Edd) tribe, now, they are chosen to become the next generation in rangers and must protect the world from the evil Kanker Tribe... Heroes Gosei-Eds *'Ed(Gosei red): '''Leader of the Gosei-Eds, Age 15, he is not bright but somehow has goo d leadership skills, he controls both the dragon and pheonix Gosei Machines. *'Edd(Gosei blue): Second in command, Age 15, he is the brains of the group, controls the shark Gosei Machine, in season 2, he and his family is moving away, thus he passed his powers to Rolf *'''Eddy(Gosei Black): '''Third member, Age 15, he is oddly the muscles of the group, controls both the snake and tiger Gosei Machines. *Danny(Gosei Knight): 4th member of the group, his powers are still inactive until season 2 * 'Master Head: '''Mentor of the Eds, long ago, he fought againts the Kanker tribes, he is currently stuck in an interdimentional tube *'Datas: A robotic arcade machine, he ha a tendency to ends his sentences with "Desu!" *'Nazz: '''Age 15,The missing Gosei Yellow. *'Rolf: Age 16,Double-D's replacement,He is quite smart actually *'''Sarah: Age 15,Ed's younger and caring twin sister, She will become Gosei Pink in season 2 *'Kevin: '''There is a posibility he will be Gosei Green '''Others:' Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys *'Blossom and Brick': main leaders of both the PPG and RRB, best friends with Ed *'Bubbles and Boomer': members of the PPG and RRB, best friends with Double-D, later with Rolf *'Buttercup and Butch': final members of the PPG and RRB, best friends with Eddy Gaorangers '(note: these guys or atleast Gaored and Silver will appear in a special episode) *'Gaored: First surviving members of the Gaorangers. *'Gaosilver': second surviving member *'Roki': though not a Gaoranger, he dicided to try and redeam himself by helping them Villains Kankers 2.0/Warstar Gang The Kankers soon realised they were the great grandaughters of the evil war lord Kankorator and were transformed to the evil Kankers 2.0! 'each Kanker resembles an insect While looking as if they are ugly, they can still change back to their human forms to blend in, the others dont know they are the kankers. to make sure of that, the made a fake name called Warstar Gang *'Lee: 'Leader of the Kankers 2.0/Warstar Gang, meanest of the group, hates Gosei-Black(Eddy) *'Marie: 'second in command,brains of the group, hates Gosei-Blue(Edd) *'May: third member,strongest of the group, hates Gosei-Red(Ed) Weapons and Arsenal *'Tensouder': A head shaped Henshin device that uses cards, everytime the Eds open it, it will say "Gotcha!" *'Gosei Cards': The Eds were given many different cards to use, each with it's own unique power. *'Gosei Blaster': a blaster that uses different headers to fire different blasts *'Headers': The head section of any Gosei Machines can come off and shrink to any size to become Headers Gosei Machines "Summon Gosei Machines!" Before awaken the Gosei Machines took refuge on an island that cannot be seen by mere mortals, Once awaken the Gosei Machines as Headers litteraly flew out of the island and went to their destination, on the way they took forms of different Machines(ex, Gosei Dragon took the form of a plane etc) and becomes the Gosei Machines! *'Gosei Dragon': controlled by Ed, becomes the Dragon Header and the torso and head of Gosei Great *'Gosei Pheonix': temporarly controlled by Ed, becomes the Pheonix header and the left hand of Gosei Great *'Gosei Snake': controlled by Eddy, becomes the Snake Header and becomes the waist and right leg of Gosei Great *'Gosei Tiger': temporarly controlled by Eddy, becomes the Tiger Header and the left leg of Gosei Great *'Gosei Shark': controlled by Edd, becomes the Shark Header and right leg of Gosei Great *'Gosei Great': combined form of the Gosei Machines, uses the Dragon Sabre, Different Headers can boost it's energy giving different abilities Headers Seaick Brothers "Summon Seaick Brothers!" The Seaick Brothers can be summoned by Edd via a special Card *'Sawshark Header': Leader of the Seaick Brothers, resembles a sawshark without a body, foems the right hand of Seaick Gosei Great *'Hamerheadshark Header': part of the Seaick Brothers, Resembles a hammerhead shark without a body, forms the left hand of Seaick Gosei Great *'Manta Header': part of the Seaick Brothers, Resembles a manta ray without a tail, forms the head of Seaick Gosei Great *'Seaick Gosei Great': the combination of the Seaick Brothers with Gosei Great Landick Brothers ' '"Summon Landick Brothers!" The Landick Brothers can be summoned by Eddy via a special Card *'Kuwaga Header': Leader of the Landick Brothers, resembles a kuwaga beetle with wheels, forms the head of Landick Gosei Great *'Tyrano Header': part of the Landick Brothers, resembles a t-rex without a body, forms the left foot of Landick Gosei Great *'Sai Header': part of the Landick Brothers, resembles a rhino without a body and with a drill nose,forms the right foot of Landick Gosei Great *'Landick Gosei Great': the combination of the Landick Brothers with Gosei Great Skick Brothers ' '"Summon Skick Brothers!" The Skick Brothers can be summoned by Ed via a special Card *'Taka Header': Leader of the Skick Brothers, resembles an hawk without a body, forms the head of Skick Gosei Great *'Ptera Header': Part of the Skick Brothers, resembles a pteradactyl without a body, forms the left shoulder cannon of Skick Gosei Great *'Crow Header': Part of the Skick Brothers, resembles a crow without a body, forms the right cannon of Skick Gosei Great *'Skick Gosei Great': The combination of the Skick Brothers with Gosei Great Trivia *It is comfirmed that the first season will feature the Eds fighting the kankers and the s econd season the Eds will fight The Gourd(jonny) *The Author is still debating on if he should make Gosei yellow and pink appear. the author thinks that Nazz would make a great gosei yellow *The Author also thinks that Rolf could make a great gosei blue and kevin Gosei Green *Master Head will have a Zordon like role *Datas will have an Alpha role *Episodes are still under constructions, until then, the author is editing a few things *The Powerpuff Girls alongside the Rowdyruff boys and Billy and Mandy and many more will be special guests in crossover episodes, each a different episode, their appearances will be different to their original counterpart List of Episodes =Season 1= #Ancient pasts pt.1 #Ancient pasts pt.2 #Decend! Gosei Machines! #An Angel's Duty #Fight! Gosei-Eds! #Arise! Seaick Brothers! #Chough up the Dough Sockhead #Charge! Landick Brothers! #I Shall Obey(after Edd and Eddy had an arguement, double-d left in rage, then he was kidnnaped by the kankers and was hypnotized, now it's up to Ed and Eddy to snap him out of it) #Take Off! Skick Brothers! #My Sister is Coming to Town!(Sarah is coming home) #You are Under Arrest! #G-O-S-E-I E-D Gosei-Eds Fight!(Ed is jealouse of Nazz and Kevin Dating because he used to date her, but he is unaware of their true plan) #Girls in Trouble!(crossover pt 1) #Sugar,Spice, and Everything Nice(crossover pt 2) #Let's Get this started, Rowdy Ruff Style!(crossover pt 3) #Brotherhood Bonds(crossover pt 4) #Gaoooo,GAOOOOO!(special episode featuring special guests) #The End? pt 1 #The End? pt 2 #Goodbye Master Head. =Season 2= #A new Enemy.. Jonny!? #Sad News #Goodbye Double-D....(Double-D, is moving away) #Hello Rolf #Sibling Rivalry(Sarah is injured badly on her first mission, and Ed is not happy) #In Blackest knight(Gosei Knight Revealed) #Gotcha! #Change Grandion! #Hyper Change! #Is someone Missing? #The city of Townsville!(note: this episode will only show you what Gosei Knight did in Townsville on his solo mission) #Planks Gone Mad! #Ed.....Eternaly #Billy And Mandy Together?!(crossover pt1) #Hearth of the Devil Woman(crossover pt 2) #The Miracle of Life(crossover pt 3) #Let's Run! #Good in Green #Mistery of the island murderer(The Gosei-Eds are called by Double-D to help him solve a mistery) #Let's Go-On! #Authorised by providence #Gosei-Eds vs Shinkengers #Epic on The Movies #Rolf meets a Mermaid #New Fish in School #Welcome to......HECK! pt 1 #Welcome to......HECK! pt 2 Theme Songs thumb|right|268px|Power-Eds: Miracle Force Theme(korean ver)thumb|left|244px|Full Theme Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series